A common problem in the processing of signal data received by receiver chains connected to an antenna array is the amount of received data which have to be analyzed in order to characterize interference. An antenna array solution is one of the most promising techniques to get rid of the interferences. In the navigation signal processing field it is already known to apply a beam forming technique to a wanted signal in order to reject interferences and to improve significantly the navigation performance.